*Insert Title Here* (Private RP)
A Private RP between users Trisell Chronos and Wrath of the Hynoid. Any contributions by anyone other than these two users, will immediately be deleted. Thank you for understanding. Have a nice day! "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:02, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Participants Trisell Chronos Wrath of the Hynoid Characters * Rin * Servil Prologue Deep in the city, construction is being performed in a rural area: building apartments for public use. While some of the neighborhood dwellers have spoken out against this because of the traffic-increase it would cause, the permits were made and the structure is already going through. Today was meant to be an off-day for the construction workers, but a special charity-worker had volunteered to help. She was there for most of the other days of well, but today she was the only one currently moving various beams, hammering, cutting, and so on. She wore a grey tanktop and blue shorts, some frizzily short red and orange hair sprouting out with some grassy-bangs swaying over her glowing blue eyes. Her hands and feet were a dark red, but the rest of her scaly-yet fuzzy skin was a deep black shade. She didn't seem to be sweating or wearing out from the work currently, despite the heated day. Perhaps she had just arrived or had some kind of natural endurance. Bushy tail twitching back and forth, another, much more mysterious individual kept a vigilant watch from close by. Curiosity, perhaps? After-all, even HE never worked on his chosen days off. Especially not on humid days like this one. Heck! He's already shed his own coat, leaving it draped over the motorcycle that stood nearby. Understandable really, concidering that said coat was as black as night. There were still some turqouise detailing here and there, but they were few and far between. His thick coat of reddish brown fur wasn't helping very much either, forcing him to wipe the sweat from his brow from time-to-time. The black-scaled woman continued without noticing for the most part. She kept going back and forth between spots, but after a fair amount of returns to a specific spot, she slowly began noticing that she had an on-looker. Once this became completely apparent, she paused, glancing directly over at the individual. "Beg ya' pardon, ma'm," he said, voice thick with a southern drawl, giving her a well-mannered tip of his black cowboy hat. "I was just wonderin' what a little lady such a ya'self would be doin' all'a dis heavy liftin' for." His eyes were partly hidden by the shadow of his hat, but there was still a distinctive purple sheen to them. Some tufts of white fur stuck out into all directions from his khaki dress-shirt, neatly tucked into a much darker brown pair of trousers. They, in turn, were again tucked into black combat boots; a few turqouisy highlights sticking out here and there. He really didn't look like the "dangerous stalker" -type, but the 9mm strapped to his side still warned onlookers to not catch him on guard. "Hm?" She titled her head aside a bit before deciding to climb down to his level. "Sorry, what was that?" Smiling to himself, he repeated himself, albeit a bit more simplified: "What're ya' doin' out here? Doin' stuff a little lady like you wouldn't even be able to do on her own, no less." "Just helping out," She shrugged. "It's an insurance buliding I think." "Apartments." She glanced back at the sign, her face reddening just slightly from embarresment. "Right, duh," She bonked her head with her hand. "I was more just paying attention to the structure stuff. I'm probably not going to be doing the beds or anything." "Riiight..." the squirrel frowned, still unable to understand how she can do all this stuff on her own. A smirk crossed his white muzzle, shaking his head slowly. "But where are ma' manners." Holding his hand out to her, he continued, "Servil Winston, ma'm. Glad to meet ya." She took his hand, shaking firmly. "Rin, and same. Are you here just to watch the construction?" "Naw. Never interested me to begin with. I'm more concerned 'bout the ones who work here." "Really?" She cocked her head to the side a bit. "Why's that?" Seeming to consider his words a bit more carefully, Servil only made a simple motion with his head to a few beams laying nearby. If one were to look, they'd realise why he was being so cautious: Four long, deep cut marks ran through them on a diagonal axis. So deep in fact, that the beams were nearly cut cleanly in half. It was impossible for a mere man to make such clean cuts with a simple power tool. No! Something bigger, stronger... and far meaner had come by when there were no witnesses to see it's comings and goings. At least, one would hope so... (Was this happening to the beams right now or happened earlier?) (During the night. That's when demons usually come out, ain't I right. *wink*) (Ah. Thanks.) She glanced over at it. "Oh yeah that. Yeah I'm not sure what happened there." Clearing his throat: "Probably better if you don't. So, what's a gal like you doin' in the construction business?" "I'm just a volunteer," She explained. "They were hiring and I don't really need the money." He paused, looking her over once more. "Ya know, the world needs more people like you. And what'cha do when ya ain't hangin round these parts?" "Uh... travel? Well my main job is just finding more of my species... sort of a recruitment thing." Both ears perked at that statement. "For an army? Or something along that line?" "Kind of?" She squinted. "It's a little complicated. There's someone else trying to recruit them for bad reasons so I'm just trying to stop that from happening." Seeming to consider her words, Serv flicked his tail back and forth in thought. He looked right about ready to open his mouth to say something, when an ear piercing scream echoed through the entire site. Rin jerked around, looking for the source of the scream. "What- wh-" "Nothin' you need to worry 'bout sugercube," Servil assured, already hastily pulling on his coat, settling himself on his motorcycle and starting it's engine. However, if Rin were to listen carefully, she would've heard him mutter "I hope" under his breath. "Yeah, that sounded like a scream, usually those mean bad things," She started toward where the sound came from. This caught the squirrel far beyond off guard. Shaking himself from his revery, he quickly grabbed Rin by her arm to grab her attention. "Whoa! Hold ya' horses there missy. Where ya' think you're goin'?" She stumbled briefly from the grab, turning to him with a slight stern expression. "To find out who's in trouble," She answered. A bit confused at first, a smirk suddenly found itself on Servil's face. Turning the key and shutting down his mode of transport for a bit, he bobbed his head back, motioning to the empty seat behind him. "Well, seein' as we're headin' the same way for the same reason, might as well share the same ride. ...Hop on." Her eyes widened at first but she gradually climbed atop the vehicle. "Don' worry," he assured, tipping his hat in the same polite manner. "Ain't no one fallen off this horse of steel yet." Revving the engine once more he playfully added, "Well, no one I didn't kick off anyway. Just hang on to me." "... Okay," She wrapped her arms around his waist. He seemed to stiffen a bit at this movement, but was quick to relax by the time they were speeding down the street. "Honestly, this is gettin' ridiculous!" "You have an idea of what's happening?" She asked. "Unfortunately..." he muttered. They turned a nearby corner, only to come face-to-face with a horrifying sight: The wall of this tight alleyway were literally dyed crimson, which and impossible amount of blood for one body to contain. It was so tight in fact, that the beast could barely fit. When it heard the roaring of the engine, it's face shifted and molded to the back of it's head, multiple red eyes glowering and glaring at them. "That's what's happenin'!" Chapter 1: Demons Awakened It screamed, a high-pitched roar that would hurt anyone's ears. It's dark scaled sides scraped against the brick walls, tail shifting back and forth as it glared at the duo with hatred in it's eyes. Rin stepped off the motorcycle. "Okay... what's this?" Servil looked at her in stunned silence, before returning the beast's glare. "Somethin' that goes bump in the night!" Two shots rang out, the beast screaming and roaring again. Two bullets had burrowed themselves into it's "snout", burning and smouldering as the skin around the wound began to blister. "That shouldn't even be up at this hour," he growled, pulling his pistol back. "I mean, the sun's still up, and it ain't goin' back to bed anytime soon!" "Okay but what is it?" She asked again. "Demon. Shadow Demon. Probably a luietenant judgin' by how big he is." "Why's he here?" She walked toward the creature. "Can you understand me?" It's entire front side was shifted towards her in a mass of black sludge. It glared at her... when it's entire body shot forward, jaws wide. BANG, BANG, BANG!!! A furious roar rang out, three bullets lodging themselves between it's 4 sets of eyes. Servil quickly pulled Rin out of the monster's reach, firing off two more shots, hitting it at the base of it's throut. The beast staggered back, shaking it's head furiously. "The hell!?" he looked back at her, exasperated. "Are you askin' to sign yer' death warrant?" "Y'know the whole 'little lady' thing didn't bother me, but I really can handle myself," She replied. "I don't doubt ya'. But in a case like this, ye're a bit..." "Out of you're league!" She raised a brow at this comment, but then instead a smirk grew on her face. She walked back toward the creature. The beast growled. "Confident one, aren't we? ...Elder, Identity." Her eyes flashed a brief red tint but her expression remained calm. "Yeah, li'l bit," She flexed her fingers in a circular pattern. Servil stood watch, pistol locked and loaded for if it's needed. "Yes, little Rin. My master knows of you and your kind. And the one calling herself, Virus." "Tha's nice," She replied. "Why're you here?" A burst of hot breath escaped it's nostrils. "Ask your friend back there..." it growled, glaring over her head at Servil. "He's been hunting us for that reason... after-all." "Askin' you though," She folded her arms. "You hurt my construction beams." It growled again in frustration but yelped when an 8th bullet lodged itself into it's skin. "You heard the lady." Servil smirked, but instantly turned stoic again. "Now start singin'!" A roar sounded before the beast charged at them, Servil quickly grabbing Rin by the arm to pull her away. The black-scaled woman jerked her arm away from the grip, her other arm forming into a large black wall in front of the beast. Too late to stop, it barreled straight into said wall, snarling angrily as it struggled to turn and get up. Servil just stood there, dumbfounded. "What in the blue..." The wall then clamped down on him, molding around his body. "Talk please," Rin ordered nicely. It snarled angrily, squirming angrily in it's bonds. Serv, on the other hand, finally sighed. "Conciderin' he ain't sayin' squat... they're attackin' everyone they see to gather souls for their master to devour. It's the only way for him to get his full power back..." "And destroy you fleshy mortals in the process! Even the Elder Identies will stand no chance!!" it screamed bloody murder. "... Kay," The compressing metal squeezed further down on the creature before beginning to glow, teleporting the beast to a far off zone. "Erm... what exactly did you just do?" "I sent him to a different zone," She informed. "Well... that and the construct's gonna blow up in a second on him." Shaking his head a few times to get it on straight, he blinked quickly before looking at her in stunned silence. "Rin, ya've got some skills!" "Thaaaaanks," She smiled, brushing off her knuckles. He looked her over again for another few seconds before coming to a decision. "Ya' know... how 'bout I help ya' with yer mission?" "... The construction?" "...Uh," Serv stared at her for a bit. "Nooo... your 'recruitment thing'." "Oh... well I'm not really doing that right now but sure if you want." (Hello?) Category:Roleplays Category:Private/Closed Roleplays